They're all Involved
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: This is the sequel of 'He's Confused'. The whole summary is inside so please read and review. Warning: Yaoi.. and threesome..
1. Chapter 1

**They're All Involved**

**Summary:** Tsuna and Hibari and the whole famiglia; both Vongola and Millefiore is in BIG trouble. JB, along with Ryohei Sasagawa's son, Ryochi and Dino Cavallone's son, Gino, was kidnapped by an unknown group of men who seems to have a huge grudge against Hibari. What should they do especially that JB's natural Vongola power is starting to show up and if they wouldn't be able to control her, everything in her path will be destroyed?

**Disclaimer: _KHR_ **is not mine

* * *

JB stared at his Maman Tsuna (she had started calling him that ever since she first realized that an uke actually means like 'woman' in a yaoi scene) silently.

He had been scribbling furiously at the piles of papers in front of him.

JB was sitting on the sofa in front of his table but it seems like he hadn't noticed the child there.

The door burst open and Hibari came in with a purple folder at hand.

"Daddy!" JB jumped from the sofa and threw her small body to Hibari who caught her with care.

"Jorrielle" he said. He planted a kiss on the girl's forehead before putting her down.

Tsuna looked up from his work and looked at Hibari and JB. "You're here." he said casually as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

JB managed to laugh. "I've been sitting in front of you for two hours, Maman…" she said with a smile.

"Huh? Really?" Tsuna looked uncertain.

Hibari sighed as he walked towards Tsuna. "Here's the report for my mission." he said.

JB walked behind Hibari and held onto his shirt.

Hibari looked at her. "By the way, you're in big trouble, kid."

Tsuna choked. "Wait, why?"

"She got into a fight in school with Ryochi Sasagawa" he said sternly.

JB sweat-dropped. _Ahaha… I never knew he'd find that out…_ She smiled sweetly at her father.

"Don't give me that smile, Jorrielle." Hibari said seriously before he glared at Tsuna. "You were with her and you never found out that she got in trouble with Sasagawa's son?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped too. "W-well… I've been quite busy so…"

"Trying to run away, Jorrielle?" Hibari cut Tsuna's explanation when he felt that JB was quietly making her escape to the door.

JB swallowed hard. "Ahaha…" she laughed nervously as she scratched her head sheepishly. She bit her lip as she walked towards Hibari again.

Tsuna and JB both looked at Hibari with scared look.

_How can this kid be involved in a trouble when she's all too nice when at home?_ Tsuna thought as he chanced a glance at his daughter.

_How did Daddy Kyouya find out about that? Who told him? Ryochi? No, impossible! He knows that he'll also be in big trouble like me if he ever told Daddy Kyouya about it. Skye? I don't think so… his dad will definitely kill him if he ever got involved in a fight…_ JB thought in perturb.

"Jorrielle." Hibari called which made the child baulk.

"D-Dad?" she reacted with a nervous smile.

The door suddenly burst open and Rokudo entered.

"Kufufu… I'm jealous… Are you having a family reunion here?" he started with a mocking smile.

Tsuna and JB sighed in relief silently. _Saved by the pineapple…._

Hibari glared at the pineapple head.

"Hi, Cotton Candy." he kissed JB on the forehead before walking towards Tsuna and kissed the brunet on the lips.

JB's eyes grew wide. _Daddy Mukuro! You'll get us all killed!_ She nervously looked at Hibari who was already obviously pissed off. _Oh, Kami-sama! Help us!_

"Wow! What do we have here?" Byakuran's voice boomed in the room.

All four occupants of the room looked at the new comer.

"Papa!" JB subconsciously leaped towards Byakuran who caught her carefully.

"How are you, Marshmallow?" he asked as he bit JB's chubby cheek.

"Ow!" JB exclaimed at the pain.

Hibari sent daggers of deadly glares towards the white-haired man before he walked towards him only to pull his daughter away from Byakuran.

"Kufufu… possessive as usual, huh, Little Bird?" Rokudo said mockingly which gained him a million of imaginary daggers not from Hibari but from JB who was currently being _squeezed_ by her own father.

"Guys, can we all please calm down?" Tsuna stood up as he rubbed on his temple. He walked towards Hibari and pulled the slowly-turning-blue-due-to-suffocation JB away from the skylark.

The room was already filled with murderous/playful/pissed off/annoyed/calm aura.

JB stared at Hibari who was already at the edge of losing his patience. She walked away from Tsuna. "Daddy…" she called calmly.

Hibari looked at her coldly which made her flinch. Her heart was stammering against her chest.

She was shocked when Hibari suddenly took her hand and drag her out of Tsuna's office. He literally slammed the door on Tsuna's and other's faces. She felt the nerves on Hibari's hands go tense.

_He's this angry?_ She asked herself.

**xXx**

Tsuna stared dumbfounded at the violently closed door. He blinked a few times before he realized what just happened. "JB!" he exclaimed as he ran out after Hibari and JB.

Byakuran and Rokudo looked at each other and shrugged.

Byakuran smirked at Rokudo as he walked towards the pineapple-head. He trapped Rokudo between his body and the wall. "I missed you." he whispered seductively.

Rokudo smirked mockingly. "So what?" he asked.

Byakuran pressed their lips together and forced Rokudo's lips to open by touching the other's member through the cloth of Rokudo's pants.

Rokudo gasped at the sensation so Byakuran took the chance to slip his tongue inside. After a while of battling over dominance, Byakuran won. He unbuttoned Rokudo's pants and they fell on the ground along with the boxers. He closed his hand around Rokudo's hard member.

"Ah…" Rokudo gasped when Byakuran suddenly pumped him hard. "D-damn you… s-stop!"

Byakuran smirked. "But I don't think that that's what you want right now, Muku-chan." he whispered as he took Rokudo's lips again.

Rokudo tried to pull away from Byakuran but the white-haired immortal just wouldn't budge. He tried to use his illusions but was immediately countered.

"Stop fighting back, Muku-chan… There's no use…" Byakuran said against Rokudo's neck before he bit on the delicate flesh. He bit and kissed Rokudo's already exposed neck and chest.

"Nn… Ah… Ah…" Rokudo couldn't help the pleased sensation to bubble up in his stomach.

Byakuran continued to pump on Rokudo's member while he sucked and sucked on the pineapple's nipple.

Byakuran slid down until he was face-to-face with Rokudo's leaking member. He looked at the flushed face of his pineapple before taking in the member.

"Ah!" Rokudo covered his mouth to stop the scream that was forming at the back of his throat. Byakuran's mouth felt so… warm and so… good.

The white-haired man bobbed his head up and down all the while twirling his tongue around Rokudo's member.

Rokudo looked down on Byakuran. He saw those pink lips get stretched by his huge manhood; those closed, angelic eyes; and those very experienced hands do wonders on his body. The wonders he always gave Tsuna was given to him by Byakuran. He closed his eyes and put his one hand on Byakuran's head to support himself. "Ah… Hah… Byaku… Ah!" he came into Byakuran's mouth.

Byakuran gulped the cum in his mouth before standing up. "I guess you didn't hate it that much, Mukuro." he said. "I want to continue but I'm afraid that the family of Hibari will come back soon so…" he pulled Rokudo's pants up and buttoned it for the pineapple-head. "Till next time." then he left Rokudo standing there alone.

Rokudo buttoned his shirt neatly before putting his playful mask again though his insides told him that he couldn't calm down because of Byakuran's doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

JB stared at Hibari quietly. She of all people know that nobody should talk if The Great Hibari Kyouya was pissed off to hell because hell, itself, will break loose and even Satan will have to run for his life if he doesn't want to be sent somewhere worse than hell.

They've been in her room after Hibari _dragged_ her out of Tsuna's office.

Hibari sat on the chair in front of the study table while JB sat on the edge of her bed.

JB stood up and went to her cabinet to get her iPod. She turned it on before walking to Hibari. She straddled Hibari's lap before putting one of the earphones in Hibari's ear. "This might help you relax, dad." she said with a small smile as she put the other earphone in her ear. She leaned her head on Hibari's chest.

Hibari held his daughter against his chest as he listened to the music. He caressed the soft, black hair lovingly.

A knock on the door made him look at it with deadly aura. The door opened.

"Kyouya." Tsuna said as he entered the room. Caramel eyes met silver ones.

Hibari stared at Tsuna like the brunet was some kind of an alien freak. "What do you want?" he asked with dripping poison in his voice.

"I want to talk." Tsuna said.

Hibari shrugged as he carefully stood up while carrying the now asleep child. He put JB on the bed and tucked her in as he removed the earphone in his ear and put it in JB's other ear.

Tsuna turned around. "Follow me."

Hibari tucked his hands in his pocket as he followed the brunet.

The two of them ended up in front of Tsuna's room.

"What are we doing here?" Hibari asked as they entered Tsuna's wide room.

"What do you think?" Tsuna asked in a different tone. He faced Hibari with the flame on his fore head burning and his eyes turned from innocent to… uh… not-so-innocent ones.

Hibari narrowed his eyes as the brunet walked towards him and wrapped his arms around the skylark's neck.

Tsuna started nibbling on Hibari's lower lip until Hibari kissed him back roughly.

"Nn…" Tsuna moaned into the kiss.

Hibari smirked in triumph. He pushed his tongue into Tsuna's wet cavern and tasted everything he could reach while his fingers found their way around Tsuna's delicate body. He unbuttoned the button-up shirt of the brunet and let it slide off of Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna shivered at the feeling of the cold air on his tanned skin. He ran his fingers down Hibari's chest and slowly unbuttoned the shirt until it finally fell to the ground. He gasped when he felt that his pants were already removed from him and he was left standing with only his black boxers with white hearts on. He looked up at Hibari who was staring down at him a hungry look on his face. He unconsciously licked his already dry lips.

Hibari unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. He pushed down his boxers next. He pushed Tsuna roughly on the bed which earned them a sound of protest from the bed.

"Ugh…" Tsuna rubbed his bottom that hit the soft bed roughly.

Hibari towered over Tsuna and crushed their lips together.

"Mmm…" Tsuna couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

"You're a slut, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered in Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna flinched at the word Hibari used to call him. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea. He tried to push Hibari away but the skylark was way stronger than him even when he was already in his dying will mode.

Hibari held Tsuna's wrists tightly. He kissed Tsuna's palms then licked them.

Tsuna looked into Hibari's silver eyes with his dazed, caramel ones.

Hibari pulled the boxers down and threw it somewhere across the room.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna called as he caressed Hibari's face.

Hibari leaned into the touch of his loved one. He had waited for this for a long time. He had accepted that Tsuna was in love with Mukuro and that it was his fault for leaving the brunet alone.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna called again as he sat up and embraced the hurting skylark. "I'm sorry…"

Hibari didn't move. He just let Tsuna's warmth encase him.

Tsuna held Hibari tighter. "I love you…" he whispered into the skylark's ear.

Hibari flinched and froze. He buried his face into the crook of Tsuna's neck as he felt tears flow down his cheeks. He held Tsuna against him.

Tsuna felt tears start to flow down his own cheeks. He had never expected Kyouya to be like this… to be hurt by him… by anyone.

They held each other for only-God-knows-for-how-long.

Tsuna pulled back and looked into the silver eyes of his… Kyouya. He initiated a kiss with him. A kiss that later turned passionate and loving.

Hibari gently pushed Tsuna to lie down on the bed. He planted gentle kisses on the brunet's exposed neck and chest.

"Ah… Kyouya… Nn…" Tsuna hissed at the feeling of Hibari's cold lips on his sensitive skin.

Hibari nipped on Tsuna's sensitive, pink nipple and sucked.

"Ah…"

Hibari continued to lick and suck on the sensitive bud until Tsuna's breaths became labored.

"Ah… K-Kyouya…" Tsuna felt his crotch twitch in anticipation as he felt Hibari's hand on his abdomen. "P-please…"

"Please what?" Hibari hissed while still nibbling on Tsuna's sensitive bud.

"R-release me…"

Hibari held Tsuna's crotch and started stroking. He watched the brunet's face as it was contorted in pleasure.

"Ah… Ah… Kyou… ya…. AH!" ribbons of semen flew into the air as he came.

Tsuna panted as he tried to regain his composure. He smiled at Hibari. He sat up and straddled the skylark's lap. He wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and pulled the skylark until their lips were connected.

Hibari pulled Tsuna closer as he deepened the kiss. He caressed Tsuna's thighs and wrapped them around his waist.

Tsuna pulled back and smiled at Hibari. "Hey, were you jealous a while ago?" he asked.

Hibari cocked an eyebrow. "Why should I?" he asked back as he nibbled Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna giggled. "I don't know. Maybe because you still love me?"

Hibari bit the skin that he was currently kissing.

"Ow!" Tsuna recoiled.

Hibari smirked as he licked the bruised skin. He looked into Tsuna's caramel orbs. "Of course I still love you. If I didn't why should I still be here?"

"Because JB is here and it's quite impossible for her to be away from me." Tsuna said with overly high confidence.

"Impossible, huh? You know that she'll follow me everywhere I go." Hibari said with the same height of confidence.

Tsuna grimaced at the realization that JB likes her 'Daddy' better than her 'Maman'. "You're unfair. You are using JB's 'daddy's girl' attitude on your side."

Hibari smirked. "Anything works, you know."

Tsuna smiled and placed a kiss on Hibari's lips.

"You're giving me false hopes, Tsunayoshi, you know that, right?" Hibari said as he pushed Tsuna off of his lap. He was starting to collect his clothes when he felt Tsuna's arms wrap around his torso.

"I'm not." Tsuna said with an annoyed tone. "You try to get out of that door and I'll kill you. You try to get out and I'll make sure that you never see JB again. You try to get out and I'll-"

Hibari crushed Tsuna's lips with his making the brunet shut up in an instant. He pushed his tongue into Tsuna's wet cavern and tasted it all over again.  
Tsuna moaned as he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck.

Hibari lifted Tsuna by the waist and pushed the brunet against the wall.

Tsuna draped his legs around Hibari's waist and ground their erections together which made both of them moan and groan in pleasure. "K-Kyouya…"

Hibari nibbled Tsuna's neck. "Hmm…?"

"I need you…"

Hibari smirked. He made a mental note to brag this to Mukuro next time he sees the pineapple head. "How much do you need me?" he licked on the shell of Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna moaned. "So much…"

Hibari poked on Tsuna's hole. "So much that you want me to enter you here?"

"You're so talkative today…" Tsuna stated.

Hibari smiled. "Is that bad?"

"No… uh…" he felt two of Hibari's _dry_ fingers enter him. "N-not at all… ah…"

"Do you want me to enter you now?"

"Yes…" Tsuna said breathlessly.

"Right here?"

"Right now."

Hibari pulled out his fingers and guided his member into the puckered hole.

"Ah!" Tsuna felt his hole being stretched wide for his lost love. "Ah… K-Kyouya!" tears started to flow down his cheeks because of the combined sensation of pain and pleasure.

"Tsk. Does it hurt, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"A-are you insane?" Tsuna asked with annoyance lacing his hurt voice.

"What?" Hibari asked in confusion.

"I went to all those trouble to get you to touch me again then I'll ask you to stop when we're already in this situation?"

Hibari laughed a little. "Sorry…" he apologized as he pulled out then ram back again.

"Ah…"

Hibari thrust into Tsuna like there was no tomorrow.

Tsuna tightened his grip on Hibari as euphoria over came both of them. He screamed when Hibari hit his sweet spot.

Hibari smirked and continued to hit the same spot. He felt Tsuna's muscles tighten around his member and he couldn't hold the moan that was behind his throat.

"K-Kyouya…" Tsuna chanted Hibari's name while the skylark rammed back to him over and over.

"Tsunayoshi…" he leaned his weight on the brunet.

"I-I'm c-coming!"

Hibari entered him a few more times before they came at the same time.

**xXx**

JB lay awake in her room. The scream from the other room awakened her.

_Who is it, Daddy Mukuro or Daddy Kyouya?_ "Ugh… Damn headache…" she stood up and went to the bathroom to get medicine from the medicine cabinet. She took in a tablet for headache and downed it with a glass of water.


	3. Chapter 3

JB grinned like an idiot at her Maman the morning after she heard the 'noises' in the room next to hers which is Tsuna's.

"JB, eat your breakfast now before you get late for school." Tsuna tried to be stern but the blush on his face gave him away.

JB put a spoonful of omelette in her mouth and chewed joyfully.

Hibari smirked at his daughter whom he knew knows what had happened the night before.

Tsuna was sipping his coffee when JB suddenly asked, "Was he that great, Maman?"

The brunet coughed and choked on his coffee as he blushed more. "W-what a-are you ta-talking ab-bout?" he stuttered.

JB laughed. "Nothing, Maman. No need to be so embarrassed." she said as he took a gulp of her milk.

"JB! Let's go!" Ryochi, Ryohei Sasagawa's son called from the doorway. He was already with Skye, Byakuran's son, and Takahashi, Yamamoto's son. The three boys were wearing their Namimori school uniform with their bags slung on their shoulders.

JB, being the youngest and most active of the four, was generally the peace maker when she gets some opportunity. She stood up with a toast between her lips. "Bye, Maman. Bye, dad." she said in a muffled voice as she embraced each of her parents.

"Bye, JB. Have fun." Tsuna said.

"Bye." Hibari said simply.

JB ran to her 'brothers' in the famiglia with her back pack at hand. "Let's go!" she said cheerfully which made the boys chuckle.

**xXx**

JB and the others walked to Namimori while talking about random things like Takahashi's newly invented toy, or Skye's new pet cat, or JB's novel, etcetera. Students in the same school knew very well not to even try to go against the 'Big Four' of the school because of some reasons: 1) JB is the disciplinary chairman of the school and she bites to death all who goes against the rules (except when she, herself gets into trouble); 2) Takahashi has a very short patience and he blasts off every person who gets in his way (except JB who always go against him. People also do not know why he has that attitude... he acts like Gokudera.); 3) Ryochi is too over-protective of the other guys that he'll definitely kill somebody who tries to hurt them; and 4) Skye may be calm but he's definitely sadistic when he gets 'amused' by something specially something that involves his 'baby girl', JB.

The four of them, even when JB is a year younger than them, are classmates. They all went to their classroom.

The students inside the room went totally quiet when they entered with their infamous commanding aura especially JB's aura that commands everybody around her to have their attention towards her. They had their smiles but their aura told a very different story.

Gino, Dino Cavallone's son looked at them with his infamous smile. "JB!" he waved at his best friend.

"Gi-chan!" JB waved back as she threw her bag to her seat and ran towards Gino. She leaned forward until her elbows were already on top of Gino's table. "How's your weekend?"

"Hell..." the blond kid said with a pout.

JB smiled. "Why would you say that?"

"Dad and I trained and didn't finish anything since his clumsiness over came him."

JB let out the laughs that she has been holding since this morning... She bent down to hold onto her stomach as she laughed like crazy.

"What's so funny with that?" Gino asked with a red face.

JB shook her head. "S-sorry..." the girl tried to catch her breath but failed as another round of laughter over came her.

The door to the classroom opened and a new teacher came in.

"What is going on here?" the teacher asked with his stern voice.

JB stopped laughing and looked at her new teacher. Her caramel-colored eyes were big with curiosity. _Who's this guy? He definitely looks suspicious._ She shrugged as she sat down to her seat.

"I am Xanxus." the teacher said as he wrote his name on the board. He then looked at JB straight in the eyes. "Sawada-san, can you please stop staring at me like I'm some kind of a criminal?"

JB didn't flinch a bit since she wasn't aware that she was the one being called Sawada-san.

Xanxus definitely looked pissed off immediately. He walked towards JB and slammed his palm on her table.

JB was startled. _What's his problem?_ "Is there any problem, sir?" JB asked innocently.

"DIdn't you hear what I just said? I said stop staring at me."

JB blinked a few times. "Ah... sorry... I didn't know you were referring to me, sir. My last name isn't Sawada." she said sincerely.

Xanxus seemed shocked. "Aren't you... Sawada Tsunayoshi's daughter? You look like him." he said in a little calmer voice.

JB smiled. "I am his daughter but my last name is Hibari when I am in Japan and Vongola-Milfiore when I am in Italy."

Xanxus looked taken aback. "What?" he tried to think about JB's explanation. _How can she be both Hibari's and Tsuna's child?_

JB smiled. "You're quite nice, sir."

Xanxus looked back at the caramel orbs. _She really looks like her father._

"Or should I call you 'Uncle'?" JB suddenly blurted out.

Xanxus stood back with an eyebrow raised.

"Just messing with you,sir." JB said with a sweet smile.

**xXx**

The class went on the normal way just like normal even if the students have a new teacher.

"He looks suspicious." Gino said when they were already at the roof top.

JB put a mini-octopus in her mouth without saying a word.

"Damn serious." Takahashi said.

"Takahashi... words..." Skye said with a warning gaze to his friend.

"Sorry..." Takahashi said with a smile and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"He looks okay to me." Ryochi said.

"Everybody looks okay to you." Skye, Takahashi and Gino said simultaneously with the _what-the-fuck_ look.

JB just continued putting food in her mouth carelessly until she choked over a sushi.

Skye gave her a bottle of water which she drank in such haste that she coughed it out.

"I told you to slow down." Skye said softly as he tapped her back gently. "Are you okay now?"

JB nodded as she wiped her mouth with the hem of her shirt. "Thanks, Skye-nii." she said with a smile.

Skye sighed. "What can I do?"

Ryochi laughed. "The two of you look like brothers and sisters."

JB and Skye looked at each other then laughed.

"Yeah and he'll be the sister and I'll be the brother." JB said jokingly.

They all laughed except Skye who felt insulted by the phrase.

"It was a joke." JB said with a pout when she noticed that Skye wasn't laughing.

**xXx**

They're watching those kids. Each everyone of them can be sold at a high stake especially that white-haired child and the black-haired girl...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JB groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she's in a very dark place. She tried to move but her arms were tied behind her back and her feet were also tied on the chair that she was sitting on. Her mouth was also gagged. _Where am I?_ She thought as she tried to remember what happened.

_They were walking home; she, Skye, Ryochi, Takahashi and Gino, when three cars suddenly surrounded them. They tried to fight back but their abductors were way stronger than they are. Somebody covered her mouth with a handkerchief. _**_Chloroform!_**_ She had thought as her vision blurred and slowly, her consciousness was gone._

Another round of headache over came her.

She heard a groan somewhere in the room. _Who is it? Skye?_ She knows that there are other people in the room. She could smell the faint scent of cigarette smoke, strawberry-scented perfume that she was sure was owned by Skye, sweat and other body excretions. _Disgusting!_ She thought. _Daddy, Maman, save us!_ She prayed.

Somebody grabbed her from behind which caused her to scream through the cloth in her mouth.

"Shut up!" the man said as he pulled on her hair.

_It hurts! Let go! My Daddy's gonna kill you!_

"Hmmm... Switch on the lights!" the man commanded and the lights flickered on.

The light blinded JB temporarily but she was immediately able to adjust. She looked around and saw other men in the room but what scared her the most is the sight of her friends hanging by their arms. They were also naked except for their boxers.

"See them? Beautiful, isn't it?" the man behind her said sadistically. The man is a tanned man with dark hair and dark eyes with a nasty scar that ran from his right eyebrow down his left cheek. "They might cost at least a few million each but you and that white-haired boy, you might cost a billion at the least. Just look at him, isn't he a beauty?"

JB stared at Skye. He indeed looked beautiful but he was already beaten. He has bruises and cuts all over his delicate body. She looked at the other guys. They were also beaten. Ryochi's head was bleeding. Takahashi's lips were busted. Gino... Gino looked... dead.

The realization scared the hell out of her. _No! G-Gino couldn't be dead!_ Tears started to flow down her cheeks when suddenly, Gino groaned. _He's alive!_

The blond opened his eyes and their eyes met. He still managed to smile as if saying 'we're okay.'

"Now, if only you would tell me where your mother is, we could free you immediately without hurting you." the man whispered in her ear. He was so close that the girl could smell the alcohol he just took.

He removed the gag in her mouth then knelt on one knee in front of JB. "Now, tell me, little princess, where is your mother?" he asked.

"I don't have one." the girl answered straight-forwardly. Her voice sounded hoarse due to lack of use.

The man flinched. "You don't wanna see me get angry, do you, little princess?"

"My name is not little princess, dumb-ass." she said coldly as she looked away. She looked up to Skye who was still unconscious.

The man grabbed her jaw. "Don't you dare mock me, brat or else!"

"Or else you'll kill me? Do that and you're dead. My father will search for you then he'll kill you until you won't be recognizable!" she said. She knew that she was bluffing but anything works.

"Oh, really?" the man smirked. "If that's true, then shouldn't he be here already?"

JB simply stared at the man.

"In case you haven't noticed, little princess, you have been here for almost a week and your hero of a father hasn't showed up with the ransom that I asked him for."

_What? Ransom? I've been here for a week? Impossible!_

The look of torment on the girl's face pleased the man. He had wanted this. He'd ruin Hibari Kyouya's image in his beloved child's eyes. He knew that it would break Hibari in two if ever.

"You're lying." JB said coldly.

The man flinched but immediately composed himself. "If I were lying, then shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I should have died without any food and water for a week." the girl said stubbornly.

"We drugged you again and again, kid. Look behind you. Look at your arm." he said.

JB did and saw tubes connected to her body. _Dextrose?_

"That is what had kept you alive for the week."

JB knew that there is a huge possibility that the man was telling the truth but she couldn't just not trust her father and his team, could she? "You'll be dead as soon as my father finds you." she said. Tears were flowing down her cheeks but she doesn't know why.

"You trust him that much, huh?" he said as he pulled JB's hair again.

"Ow! Let go!" she struggled but he just pulled harder.

"Stop struggling or else, I'll snap your neck." he warned.

JB stopped struggling.

"Do you even know why you are here, huh, Jorrielle Brix _Vongola-Milfiore?_" It was obvious that he stressed her last name as a mockery.

She shook her head. Of course, she knew! It's her father! Kyouya must have gained some enemies again and now, they had had their hand on his precious child. They knew that hurting her would hurt Hibari more than anything. _You cowards!_ She thought silently.

The man smirked. "Your father killed my family, did you know that?"

JB shook her head again.

"He's a heartless man, a killer, a demon."

JB simply stared at the man. The information that he's saying enters in one of her ears then out the other. She would never believe anything this guys say. She knows that this guy is a madman. Everything he says are lies.

The man suddenly snapped when he realized that the girl was not really paying attention to him. He slapped her so hard that the girl tumbled down.

JB felt the sting on her cheek but the pain that was really bothering her is the pain in her arm that was still tied tight behind her. _I'll kill him the moment that I get this stupid rope off!_ She glared at the man.

The man yanked her to sit her up again. "You see, little kid, your father is not worth dying for. He's a bastard who'd let his precious child die if it means that it'll keep him safe."

"dratsab ouy ffo sepor eseht teg I etim eht eid lliw uoy." (You will die the time I get these ropes off, you bastard) she said. It's a secret language that she invented for herself.

"What the hell are you talking about, you brat?!"

"Krej diputs" (Stupid jerk)

"So you wanna play with me, huh?" He slapped the poor girl again. "just like your father, you also like games. Then I shall show you how I play games!" He signaled one of his men to lower Skye.

JB watched as Skye was being lowered. The man caught the white-haired lad. The man smirked at the tied-up girl as he slowly ran his hands all over Skye's delicate body.

"NO!" JB screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ryochi also protested against the cloth in his mouth.

The man tugged at Skye's boxers and slipped it off of the still unconscious teen.

"NO! STOP THAT, YOU PERVERT! LET GO OF _MY _SKYE!" JB screamed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

The men in the room started chuckling. "Well, it seems, boss that this angelic child is a little devil after all!" one of them said as he slowly walked towards JB. He gripped the girl's jaw and forced her to look at him. "Say, little girl, wanna taste your first kiss?"

"I've already had my first kiss, dumb ass." JB said without any shame.

The younger man looked shocked by the revelation of the kid. "R-really, huh?"

"SKYE!" she started screaming again.

"Can you please gag her?" the boss asked.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Tsuna paced around the room with a worried look on his face. 5 of the Guardians' kids had been abducted and it has been two days since. Everyone is becoming anxious and angry about it. They had not received any call about any ransom from the kidnappers yet.

He looked at Kyouya who was currently glaring at the screen of his laptop as he typed furiously over it. _Still trying to track JB…_ He is well aware that the raven had put a tracking device inside JB's bag but it seems that the device had been removed and Kyouya is furious about it.

"Tsuna…" Reborn called. Tsuna gasped when he saw the unusual glow of Reborn's pacifier and even the other arcobalenos.

"W-what's that?" The brunet asked. Everybody in the room looked at him then to Reborn. The unusual glow of the arcobaleno's pacifier took their attention.

"It seems that the White Flame has been unleashed." The arcobaleno with fedora hat said seriously.

"White Flame?" the Vongola boss looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about? My child was abducted and you—"

"The White Flame or we otherwise call the Lost Flame or the Void Power is the eighth of the flames." Lal Mirch cut Tsuna off.

"When the arcobalenos were casted off with the curse, the White Flame was not unleashed into the body of the supposedly acceptor of it due to the fact that the acceptor himself was not fit to take it." Fon said seriously.

"It seems that the stupid child of yours was the fit one to have the White Flame." Verde said with a huff since he was not able to find that out.

Tsuna was baffled. He sat on the sofa nearest him and put his face on his palms. "W-what the hell are you talking about? I… I don't understand…"

"What we mean, Tsuna, is that we need to find the girl as soon as possible. She'll destroy everything in her path if we couldn't stop her, kora!" Colonello said with the same serious tone that the other arcobalenos are using.

Kyouya stood up so quickly that it sent his chair flying. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Mukuro had his usual smile on but deep inside him, he wants to rip the throat of whoever abducted the children. He balled his hands into fists. _Skye…_

Takeshi Yamamoto looked like he was entranced in a nightmare that he won't be able to wake up from. His son, the only memory of his dead wife had gone missing. How could he possibly accept that? Gokudera put his hand on top of the baseball nut's, a gesture that said everything he couldn't voice out. The raven looked at his current lover with blank eyes. "My Takahashi… I need to find him, Gokudera… I need to…" he said with a low voice.

Gokudera pulled Yamamoto in an embrace. "We will, Takeshi. We will find them for sure." He promised as he caressed Yamamoto's hair.

Ryohei Sasagawa, on the other hand, looked so serious that anybody might have been dead if they had mistaken to go near him. His son; Hana's and his son is missing. Those bastards who took them should prepare to die. Sasagawa was really ready to kill if it meant saving his son. _They dare hurt my son and they're dead. Just wait… I'll kill you, you bastards._

Dino Cavallone just sat on his chair with a poker face and Byakuran was so quiet that his aura was felt inside the room and maybe even beyond.

Mukuro put a hand on top of Byakuran's. He understood the white-haired man. He understood the pain and he doesn't want Byakuran to go through it alone.

Byakuran gave Mukuro's hand a slight squeeze; indicating that he appreciated it. He leaned his head on Mukuro's shoulder and let the tears go. Darn, Skye was his life. What will he do if the child died? Skye is the product of his love for a woman from another parallel universe. That woman was Mukuro and damn it if he doesn't make sure that the child is safe even if it means blasting off jerks who took him to hell!

**:'(**

Kyouya is frustrated; with lack of sleep and over flowing anger. He wants to snap somebody to two but he was sure that it still won't be enough to quench his frustration.

He wants—fuck, he needs—to find his daughter as soon as possible. Naturally, he'd kill the bastards who took her first. One finger lain on her meant death and he'd make their death slow. He'll torture them, skin them alive, and beat them to pulp. He needs to find her NOW! Another day without her will drive him crazy enough that he might kill anybody—companion or foe—just to quench his thirst for blood.

**(*_*)**

The man holding her was about to gag her when a certain light suddenly encased the child. They were all shocked by this. The light blinded them all temporarily.

"I SAID, LET GO OF SKYE!" JB's voice boomed across the room and startled the men. White Flames continuously came out of her body as if she was imitating the sun. "LET GO OF HIM! NOW!"

The boss was able to adjust from the shock and the blinding light first. He signaled one of his subordinates to tie the girl with a flame-sucking Box Weapon and by the moment the subordinate had put a box weapon around the girl's wrist, JB had started to feel weaker and so was the flame around her. He smirked. "Your just another flame user." He said as he walked towards the girl. "Your flame is rare indeed… I might be able to use it…" He laughed evilly. "A powerful flame yet…" He slapped JB so hard that it sent her flying across the room. He walked towards her again, gripped her hair hard that she felt as if her neck was going to snap. "You still can't control it, can you? You're just an empty shell for now, Little Princess."

"Boss, why don't we play with them first? I'm quite sure it'll be fine!" one of his subordinates said with a huge grin on his face.

The boss smirked. "Go ahead. AS long as you let them feel the pain." He stood up and walked out of the room.

JB immediately knew what the guys wanted to do. Fear gripped her hard in the gut. _Daddy… Daddy… Daddy… Please help me… _

The guy walked towards her then. There were a total of seven guys in the room right now. The one walking towards her has rotten teeth, dark skin and red eyes.

_Drugs?_ She thought as she watched the guy walk towards her. The other guys started lowering her friends and started molesting them. _Shit… Shit… Shit…_ "Stop it! Stop touching them!"

Ryochi struggled against the man holding him but went to no avail. The other guys were already playing with the younger boys and he couldn't save them.

Fury overcame JB's heart. She couldn't feel anything else but fury. A murderous intent overcame her mind. She'll kill to save her friends. She'll do that cold-heartedly.

The flame inside her flared to the point that the bow weapon around her wrists started to burn and soon enough, they were on the floor.

**(-_-)**

Shed—that was boss's name—paced around his office. Two days had passed since they abducted the children. He knows that the kids doesn't have anything to do with what happened to his own Famiglia but he has to make Vongola and Milfiore pay for what had happened to his Famiglia, the Three-Headed Famiglia.

There has been a rumor that Vongola and Milfiore were making a Reincarnating Bullet. The three heads of the Famiglia had taken interest in it and as time goes by, every one of them had started taking interest in the rumored Bullet. Until one has been greedy enough to kill another. They killed each other until no one was left except Shed. He's the only one left and now, he's gonna get his pay back from the people who leaked a false information that ended his Famiglia.

**(*_*)**

The men lay on the floor—either lifeless or seriously wounded—and JB stood there, not even bearing a single glance at the weak guys in front of her. Flames still flickered around her body.

She looked at her friends who were already naked. She picked their boxers and aided them in wearing them. She also removed the ropes around their wrists and ankles.

She sat on the floor, beside Skye. She couldn't find their clothes and they're still unconscious except Ryochi who was still trying to catch his breath.

Ryochi sat up when he finally regained enough strength. He saw everything. He saw how JB killed the guys cold-heartedly but he doesn't despise it one bit. Those guys deserved it. They should have died the minute they were born.


End file.
